You're in Love
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: There is always a certain moment where feelings change. So what happens when this two slowly not only start to realize these feelings but know what they mean...when they discover that they are in love. TiPo one-shot! ENJOY!


**Author's note:**

 **hey! So first of all, I have created a TiPo squad in hangouts where basically is fangirling 24/7. Next, I'm sorry i haven't updated. I know i know...I should. But writing the stories just comes and goes...or was it the inspiration? And lastly, hope you enjoy this! I been wanting to do a songfic with this song soooo much, so I hope you like it!**

Tigress was currently on the kitchen, the lights were off, as to not disturb the others who were sleeping. She sighed, a small white ball of air forming in front of her. She smiled. It was winter already and the holidays were coming up. She loved the silence that was present. That was until she heard some footsteps approaching. She shook her head, recognizing the familiar sound.

The panda came inside the kitchen, and he probably saw her glistening eyes. She couldn't quite make out his figure, but she could feel his smile.

 _One look, dark room_  
 _Meant just for you_  
 _Time moved too fast_  
 _You play it back_

She looked away, suddenly feeling nervous. The panda only walked towards one cabinet before opening it and taking some cookies. She could hear him munch one then the panda approached her; he was close to her, almost too close. But she found herself not minding, and for some reason he didn't stepped back. He offered her one.

"Midnight snack?" he whispered. She chuckled.

 _Buttons on a coat_  
 _Lighthearted joke_  
 _No proof, not much_  
 _But you saw enough_

And what started as a midnight snack turned to more talks. And now Tigress always prepared some tea for both of them and Po would always delight her with different pastries, telling her about his day and where he got them. And some nights they went outside, even when it was cold. Because just like this night, the snow and the constellations were so clear that they could truly be appreciated.

 _Small talk, he drives_  
 _Coffee at midnight_

 _The light reflects_

 _The chain on your neck_

"Hey Ti, I actually got you something." Tigress turned to look at him, and her eyes landed on a small necklace with a crystal on the middle. She gasped and smiled, exchanging a grateful look with him before giving her back to him and Po delicatedly putting it on her.

"Thanks," she whispered back at him. They stared at one another before realizing how close they were and turning away. Po smiled as he saw the stars.

"Tigress, look." The feline followed his finger, scooting closer to him.

 _He says look up_  
 _And your shoulders brush_

 _No proof, one touch_  
 _You felt enough_

Tigress and Po remained like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Soon enough Po fell sleep on Tigress shoulder, and moments later, the feline did the have same. Curiously, that night, the snow lightly sprinkled on them and the moon seemed to only give its glow to the two lovers- I mean friends.

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence_  
 _You can feel it on the way home, way home_  
 _You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
 _You are in love, true love_  
 _You are in love_

After that night, something changed between them. Is not like they could see it, but it was the way they looked at one another and the feelings they bought along. New to the feline and the panda, neither of them knew what to make of it.

 _Morning, his place_  
 _Burn toast, Sunday_  
 _You keep his shirt_  
 _He keeps his word_

The first one to realize the feeling was Tigress. As a Master she quickly made observations of herself and came down to the conclusion she was going insane. It wasn't until she read some scrolls that her conclusion changed.

At first it was hard to admit it. That she fell in love with her best friend. And it was scary. To give someone that much power. To feel vulnerable and so open to someone. It wasn't anything like she was used to. But this was Po...she'd let herself love.

 _And for once you let go_  
 _Of your fears and your ghosts_  
 _One step, not much_  
 _But it said enough_

And as Tigress found herself growing closer, Po was on his way. It helped that there were small details on their relationship that pushed Po to the conclusion. Like those small hidden kisses he planted on her cheek, or those fights they had that were solved when they realized how close they were and that they in fact weren't mad at each other...those things that lead him to her door.

 _You kiss on sidewalks_  
 _You fight and you talk_

But it wasn't until one night, when he was lying awake that he finally realized. But he couldn't admit it, they were friends. Distressed, he went to the only place his mind lead him, to her room. He gently knocked and the feline opened the door with a tired look, yet since it was Po, she still perked her ears.

 _One night he wakes_

 _Strange look on his face_  
 _Pauses, then says_

"Tigress..." he paused, "you're my best friend." Tigress smiled at him and the panda soon returned the gesture, before embracing her in a hug.

 _You're my best friend_  
 _And you knew what it was_  
 _He is in love_

They held each other like that, their hearts exchanging fast heartbeats. Unknown to each other the deepness of their feelings.

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence_  
 _You can feel it on the way home, way home_  
 _You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
 _You are in love, true love_

 _And so it goes_

A couple days after, it snowed. The valley looked so beautiful and all of them decided to stroll around the valley. Except Tigress, who just sat down on the courtyard and relaxed, watching each one of those frozen specks fall into place. She smiled when she heard the faint music coming from the valley, of course they would honor this beautiful day.

"Hey," she looked up and saw Po. She gave him a small smile before continuing to stare at the snow. She had grown used to acting normal around him, even when all her insides were twisting and turning.

But when he suddenly grabbed her paw, she was sure he could see her trembling.

"Want to dance?" Tigress chuckled and shook her head. Yet it wasn't her choice, because Po pulled her back in and with the faint melody, they began dancing. Tigress forgot that she didn't know how to dance, but she didn't have to worry about it because Po seemed to carry her all along. So the only thing she could focus was him, the snow, and the heartbeats so loud she swear he could hear them.

 _You two are dancing in a snow globe round and round_  
 _And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown_  
 _And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_  
 _And why I've spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

They continued to dance, but by now, it was just a simple rocking movement between the two. The silent was comforting, wrapping a blanket around the two and keeping them content. Tigress was resting her head on his shoulders, just like Po was on hers. She opened her eyes, looking around. He could hear the panda slowly humming to the now gone song, and she smiled to herself.

 _'Tell him,'_ She widen her eyes as she searched for the voice.

 _'Cause you can hear it in the silence_  
 _You can feel it on the way home_  
 _You can see it with the lights out_  
 _You are in love, true love_  
 _You're in love_

Po enjoyed the embrace. The warmth she bought him always made him catch a piece of that fleeting hapinnes. He smiled and began to hum.

 _'Tell her,'_ he looked to his side, trying to keep the feline undisturbed. Yet he kept searching for that small voice... tell her...maybe he would.

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence_  
 _You can feel it on the way home, way home_  
 _You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
 _You are in love, true love_  
 _You're in love_

Tigress was the one who slowly let go off him. Po felt himself getting nervous, also afraid that maybe he went too far. But it changed when the feline met his eyes and opened her mouth. At that moment, he couldn't stop staring at her. She was a mirage.

"I need to tell you something," they both said at the same time, followed by a chuckle. Tigress motioned him to go first. Po smiled at her, and even though he felt his heart was an unsolved riddle, he knew he didn't wanted anything but her.

 _You can hear it in the silence, silence_  
 _You can feel it on the way home, way home_

"I'm in love with you," he whispered at her. The feline widened her eyes and there was a small gasp from her part. Once seeing the panicked panda's expression, she shook her head. And so without putting much hesitation, she reassured him the same. only this time she did it on his lips.

"I'm in love with you too."

 _You can see it with the lights out, lights out_  
 _You are in love, true love_  
 ** _You're in love_**


End file.
